


The Darkness Within

by Streep_parrilla92



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_parrilla92/pseuds/Streep_parrilla92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as she was about to jump she hears a scratchy voice behind her, sounding so soft, so scared.</p>
<p>“Emma, don't do this." Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Darkness Within

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. This fic is very special to me and that is why I chose this to post for my first fic on here. I have had an account on ff.net and now I'm going to be posting most of my stuff from there to here. And also thanks to my twin for helping me with this. You're awesome!!

Emma found herself at the edge of the cliff where she killed Cruella. She couldn't take the darkness inside of her anymore. She doesn't want it to get any worse. She won't let her son see her like this or her parents. There’s only one person in this town that understands her and not even she can help her right now.

She has everything she ever wanted but she doesn't feel like her life is worth it anymore. He’s my son keeps playing over and over in her head and watching Cruella’s body go over the cliff. It was then she felt everything change. 

She closed her eyes with a tear slipping down her cheek before whispering “I love you, Henry!” 

Just as she was about to jump she hears a scratchy voice behind her, sounding so soft, so scared.

“Emma, don't do this." Regina. 

“How did you find me?” She asks looking down at the sharp rocks below her feet. 

“Because I know what that darkness is doing inside of you. I had that darkness too, Emma. I knew I would find you here because you think you murdered her.”

“I did murder her. How can everyone not see that?” 

Regina's heart was breaking at the sight in front of her.

“You were protecting our son.” She steps forward quietly, hands up, palms out, not moving to touch Emma, but needing to be closer to her. “She was trying to kill him. You did it in self defense. Emma, please step away from there. You don't want to do this.”

Emma turns around with red eyes, staring into wide, fearful chocolate ones.

“Why do you care so much? I can't live with this darkness. It'll just get worse. Everyone will get their happy ending if I'm gone.” She says, turning back around.

“Emma," Regina's voice cracks on the second syllable. “Don't do this. Think of Henry and your parents. What it would do to them.” She pauses, tears threatening to fall, “this is what Gold wants. Do not give him that satisfaction, Emma." 

“Henry has you," Emma whispers, eyes on the jagged edge of a smaller cliff, a tree, mangled and sickly looking growing out of its edge. 

Regina shakes her head, tears forming on her eyelids. "But he needs his other mother.” She looks down at her hands, a tear falling down her cheek. “I need you." It's barely a whisper.

Emma hears it, turns around, eyes wide, stunned. “What? You have Robin. You don't need me.”

Regina didn't want it to come down to this but here she is about to confess something she'd always thought she'd bury deep within her heart, “I have realized he's not a part of my happy ending. I don't think he ever was," Regina whispers. 

“Then who is?”

A small smile reaches Regina's lips, "You.”

Emma's heart pounds fiercely beneath her ribcage. What is happening right now? She's shaking her head and stepping back without thinking “No. You love Robin. I'm not your happy ending.”

“Emma. We can talk about this somewhere else. Please, come away from the edge.”

Emma can feel her magic going haywire. A blast of white suddenly shoots from her hands, sending Regina into the nearest tree. Her heart is beating wildly in her chest. She hovers her hand over hear heart, crying out when she yanks her heart out. She looks at her half black heart with tears in her eyes. She grunts when she squeezes her heart in her hand. She can't keep living like this. It hurts too much. 

Regina makes her way back to Emma who has her heart in hand. She waves her hand, looking at Emma's half blackened heart. Gold will not get what he wants. Henry needs his mother.

Emma is livid and storming forward, “Give it back, Regina.” She grits out. 

Her whole body is hot and all she wants to do is crush her damn heart. She stands up, looking into sorrowful brown eyes. “Please. Just kill me.” Emma pleads.

“Mom?” 

Regina whirls around, eyes wide, heart seizing. No. 

Henry comes through the shrubbery and looks between the two of them, noticing Emma's heart in his mothers hand. His brow furrows. “Why do you have Emma's heart?”

“Henry," Regina says softly, trying to keep the wobble out of her voice. He doesn't need to see this. He can't see this. "Go back home. You do not need to be here.”

“No. I'm not leaving.” 

She sighs when arguing with her son will get her nowhere. He's as stubborn as both her and Emma and another tear falls down Regina's cheek, looking back over to Emma. 

“Is this what you want to leave behind?” She watches as Emma looks between the both of them. “Henry needs you. Don't be selfish and take your own life because it's hard right now. We can help you. I can help you.”

Henry finally catches on and he moves forward, brown eyes pleading with emerald, “Mom," his voice cracks, "Don’t do this. Please. I need you.” 

Emma shakes her head, tears freely flowing down her cheeks. She backs up a little.

“Emma," Regina inhales sharply, eyes flickering to the cliff's edge. 

Henry looks at the heart in Regina's hand. “Mom. Can't you tell her to walk away from there by talking to her heart?”

Regina looks down at the heart with an open mouth, “Yes. Good job Henry.” She looks up at Emma, who is way too close to the edge now. She brings the heart up to her lips but suddenly the cliff starts giving away. It was too late for that.

Emma screams as it gives way from under her. This is what she wanted but she never wanted her son and Regina see her do this.

Regina’s eyes widen, yelling Emma's name, running over to the cliff, she sees Emma hanging on a branch looking down at the rocks. Regina drops to her knees, extending her hand as far as it will reach. "Take my hand, Emma."

Emma looks up with tears streaming down her cheeks. There's only one thing on her mind in this moment, "Did you mean it?"

"What?" 

Emma grunts when her hands start to loosen, "That I was your happy ending. Did you?"

A tear escapes down the brunettes cheek, smiling, "Yes. I meant every word. Now please take my hand." 

The branch she is holding starts snapping, "I never wanted to say anything but I feel the same way. I love you, Regina. But you belong with Robin."

Regina reaches her hand out, crying, "Emma please. Let's go home. You will die if you don't take my hand."

"I know," She looks to her son who is beside Regina, tears streaming down his cheeks, "I love you, Henry." 

The branch snaps in half, sending Emma down to the sharp rocks.

Regina screams Emma's name, hand still outstretched as she sees her tumble to the sharp rocks. Both Henry and Regina turn away sobbing. 

Regina looks at the still glowing heart in her hand and her heart races as she quickly scrambles to the edge, waving her hand, hoping she's not too late to save the blonde. Her heart beats faster in her chest as she waits. 

She looks next to Henry when a cloud of purple smoke appears. Please be alive, her mind chants. She waits to see if she has saved her in time or not.


End file.
